Lovers Paradise
by jar-of-jam
Summary: Its one of Mikan and Natsume's last alice festivals and this year they are doing it as a whole class! What exciting things are going to happen with a new student and raging emotions? And what will be the aftermath? MxN First Fanfic Rated 'T' for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My first Fanfic! No flames please! I realise it isn't the best. Hehehe! ^.^' Sorry 'bout any grammatical errors!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mikan Sakura was making her way to class when she saw her favourite fire-caster passing by hurriedly, away from the classroom with his gang, Koko, Yuu, Ruka, Mochiage and Kitsuneme.

Yes over the years Yuu became closer to Natsume and even started Skipping classes with him. Yuu's appearance has also changed a lil' bit. He got rid of his classes for clear contacts and ever since got his own fan club. He ended up becoming the third best looking guy in the high school division (yes they're not in the elementary division anymore), second being Ruka and first being Natsume. Even though Yuu now hangs out with Natsume he is still the same bashful class president.

"Natsume! I don't think we should skip today... We will be missing out on the preparations for one of our last Alice Academy festivals!" said Yuu exasperatedly. Mikan stopped as she heard this. Then she stomped up to Natsume.

"Natsume! Don't tell me your skipping again! Listen to what Yuu is telling you! This year you can finally participate too! Our whole class gets to do something together this year! It will be fun doing something with the class! How fun is that? Just think of the howalons your missing out on too!" said Mikan as she was drooling at the thought of howalons.

Natsume smirked at her drooling and flicked her forehead. "Ow! You meany! Why'd you do that!" Yelled Mikan while rubbing her forehead.

"Don't mind Natsume, Mikan. He's just mad at Narumi-sensei for trying to kiss him when he was disagreeing at all the suggestions" said Ruka with a princely smile clearly trying to be polite. "Oh... You could've said that Nat~su~me!" said Mikan with a pout trying to annoy him but in his opinion that just made her look cute.

"I don't need to explain myself to a preschooler. Got that stripes?" said Natsume smugly while smirking.

"What? Who're you calling a preschooler! And- Wait! Who're you calling stripes!" said Mikan while going red in the face while baring a fist at Natsume. Koko, Mochiage and Kitsuneme looked amused while Yuu looked worried.

"So, Mikan. Are you heading to class now?" said Yuu trying to change topic. Mikan's face expression suddenly changed to a worried one and she ran to class.

"That idiot... Come on. Lets go." said Natsume while smiling for a quick second then continued walking away with a glare on his face.

**Mikan POV**

"Sorry Narumi-Sensei! I woke up late this morning! Good morning everyone!" I said loudly. If I didn't bump into that perverted weirdo this morning I probably would've been earlier to school! I can't believe he saw my panties! Now I will never get married!

"Ho~ta~ru! I am so sorry I was late and I couldn't hug you!" I ran up to my beautiful Hotaru trying to hug her but she hit me with her Baka Gun 10 005.

"I don't want your idiot germs on me... So get away from me" said Hotaru calmly while maintaining a stoic face expression.

"Hotaru! Don't be a meany!" I said desperately. The whole class sweat dropped.

"Now back to what I was saying! Do we all agree?" said Narumi-Sensei while lapping his hands. Anna and Nonoko giggled to each other and I gave a confused face expression and I sat down at my seat and put up my hand.

"What is the theme? Narumi-sensei?" I said excitedly.

I swear for a second Narumi had an evil glint in his eyes. "A lovers paradise"

* * *

**How was it? Review please! I hope it turns out okay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here's the second chapter! ^.^**

* * *

_Flash back_

_"Now back to what I was saying! Do we all agree?" said Narumi-Sensei while clapping his hands. Anna and Nonoko giggled to each other and I gave a confused face expression and I sat down at my seat and put up my hand._

_"What is the theme? Narumi-sensei?" I said excitedly._

_I swear for a second Narumi had an evil glint in his eyes. "A lovers paradise"_

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Aww! That will be a lot of fun! So what are we doing for that Narumi-Sensei?" said Mikan even more excited.

"Isn't it obvious? We are going to create an ideal place for a 'loving couple'" said Sumire bored. "If you ask me I think it is BORING. Honestly! While we are making it good for some other couple what about me and my Natsume-kun!" exclaimed Sumire with hearts in her eyes.

"I was getting to that. To pull off having a nice atmosphere for a couple I need you to partner up with someone and pull off the 'lovers look'!" as Narumi said this almost all of the girls and guys ears perked up. "I will leave you with that my lovely students! You may discuss more and say your ideas. I will ask you for them later! For now, Adieu!" said Narumi while twirling out of the room.

Suddenly a whole chorus of 'I'm with Natsume!', 'Waah Ruka!', 'Yuu!' were echoing throughout the classroom. Hotaru, obviously ticked off, shot her baka gun at the ceiling and the class quietened down. "Permy? What are you doing?" said Mikan confused as Sumire got up and walked towards the board.

"What does it look like, idiot? I am listing down our ideas on the board! I can't have a class of slackers slacking off!" said Permy in an irritable tone.

"Oh! Thats noble permy! I thought you would be writing something about Natsume and Ruka being 'yours' on the board!" said Mikan relievedly sighing not realising she got Permy ticked off with her.

"I am not ALWAYS like that!" said Sumire while blushing and frowning. "So whats the first idea!"said Permy getting irritated.

"How about we make a pretty looking area for the couple to be in... maybe next to a fake waterfall or something... Why don't we base it on a cafe?" said Anna. Nonoko and Anna suddenly hugged each other said in unison "Waah that would be awesome!". Mikan glanced around the classroom and noticed everyone was nodding their heads. "Yeah! Permy note that down!" said Mikan quickly

"Yeah! Yeah! I am! So we all agree on doing a café?" said Sumire while turning to the class. There was a series of nodding heads, then Permy wrote it down.

"Why don't we serve food in pairs? A guy partnered with a girl? Like how Narumi said and give that 'loving atmosphere'" said Permy while everyone agreed.

It continued like this until they had finally finished preparing everything.

* * *

**Mikan POV**

"Waah! I'm pooped! That took a long time! You guys wanna go to central town now with me and Hotaru now to get some supplies for our café?" I asked Anna and Nonoko nodded.

"This should be fun! Do you guys think I should ask Yuu to be my partner?" said Anna while blushing. "Wow! Anna-chan! I didn't know you liked Yuu!" I said while giggling and Nudging Anna. Anna turned scarlet.

"Well idiots don't notice a lot of things" said Hotaru taking pictures of Anna blushing a new colour of red. We all walked up to the bus that would take us to central town.

"Hotaru when will the next bus come?" I said

"In about ten minutes... why?" said Hotaru while looking at me.

"You guys wait here! I need to get my wallet full of my Rabbits from in my dorm!" I said while scuttling away.

I run up to my room grabbed my baby pink wallet with pink polka dots on it and ran down the stairs to go out the door to the hallway when I tripped and fell on something. It felt warm whatever it was. I realised I fell on someone then.

I heard a deep groan and I tried to get up but I lost my balance fell down again. My face was now flushed. "I am so sorry. Really I am!" I said while turning red in the face. I felt bad for the person because I had completely fell on the person. But that was until I looked down and saw a handsome face with crimson eyes and a smirk.

"Eeeek! Sorry Natsume!" I screeched while trying to get off of him.

"Polka. I didn't know you liked to get on me. But shouldn't you be doing this where no one can see us" said Natsume with his smirk getting wider when I realised everyone in the dorms had come outside to see what the ruckus was looked shocked. My face turned a redder colour.

"YOU PERVERTED WEIRDO! Like I would wanna' get on you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs but that just made him smirk more if thats possible.

I heard a camera click and I realised I was still on him and I was between his legs.

* * *

**How was that? No flames please! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hopefully my previous chapters were okay! Keep reading if you want! **

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"Polka. I didn't know you liked to get on me. But shouldn't you be doing this where no one can see us" said Natsume with his smirk getting wider when I realised everyone in the dorms had come outside to see what the ruckus was looked shocked. My face turned a redder colour._

_"YOU PERVERTED WEIRDO! Like I would wanna' get on you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs but that just made him smirk more if thats possible._

_I heard a camera click and I realised I was still on him and I was between his legs._

* * *

**Hotaru POV**

The idiot said that she needed to get her wallet. Can she get any stupider? We were going to central town to buy supplies. She needs her wallet! Geez! The bus was going to come soon. Why isn't she here yet? I told Anna and Nonoko that I was going to check on her. They just nodded their heads.

All worry disappeared when I heard "YOU PERVERTED WEIRDO!". I relaxed because it was obvious Natsume was doing something odd to her again. When I came from the hallway and opened the door to the dorms I saw a sight I would never forget *evil smile* Natsume was on the floor with his arms tucked behind his head, while smirking, Mikan was on top of him, to be more precise between his legs, with a flushed face. Things could not be looking more bright!

I whipped out my camera and took a picture. Hehehe! Finally some solid blackmail on Hyuuga!

After Mikan heard the click she looked at me with puppy dog eyes and said "Ho~ta~ru! Help me up! Get me away from this perverted ass!" I took one last picture and Hyuuga glared at me. I pulled Mikan up and she tried to get my camera.

"Mou! Hotaru~u give me that! its embarrassing being seen on top of that perverted weirdo!" she said with a blush still lingering on her cheeks.

"Yeah. I _may_ later." I said with a glint in my eyes.

"Fine! Bye Natsume! Don't molest anybody else! Ja!" said Mikan as we left. That idiot. What would it take for her to realise that Natsume is in love with her.

When we got outside Anna and Nonoko were blushing and it didn't take us long to realise that a rumour had spread about 'Natsume and Mikan in the hallway'.

We were teasing Mikan the whole way to central town. By the time we got there her face was so red that a firetruck would look dull next to her.

"Hehehe! Mik~an! Are you sure you didn't fall on Natsume JUST for the fun of it" said Nonoko with a wink while nudging Mikan.

"No~ooo! It was an accident!" said Mikan while blushing. We were going to keep at this for a while so I did the only thing I could.

"Mikan. I will buy you howalons." I said quickly to get her to be quiet and as usual it did wonders. Her eyes immediately brightened and she put a goofy grin on her face.

"Awww! Thanks Hotaru! Howalons! Howa~lons! Heheheheh!" giggled Mikan as she turned to me and gave me a warm smile. I couldn't help but give her a small smile back. "Yay! Hotaru smiled for me!" said Mikan happily.

* * *

**Natsume POV**

After Mikan left with the blackmailer, I missed seeing her cute blush and her auburn orbs, which I could stare at for an eternity. Not that I'd ever tell her that! I got up brushed my shorts quickly and then glared at everyone else in the hallway that were still looking at me. After I glared all the girls swooned then went inside while the guys shuddered and left. Good riddance!

I went inside my dorm and quickly changed into a black t-shirt, a pair of shorts, sandals and sunglasses. Its still summer after all. I went outside and I caught the next bus to central town to meet up with Ruka. When I got to central town he was waiting for me under a tree.

"Hey Natsume!" said Ruka as he got up from where he was sitting and walked up to me. "Hey Ruka. Why'd you suddenly want to meet up here" I said quickly.

"Heheh! About that! In class when we were away apparently we are having to do a 'Lovers Paradise' theme. We're doing a café and we need a partner to take orders with... Are you gonna ask Mikan?" As he said that my eyes widened for a split second, then my face remained stoic.

"Why are you suddenly asking Ruka? Who knows... I'm probably gonna skip it" I said showing no emotion.

"But Natsume! You should partner up with her! If you go with her then... I'll go with... with Hotaru!" said Ruka suddenly. I didn't expect him to say that. I ruffled his hair and said "Who knows we'll see." To be honest I wanted to go with Mikan after Ruka told me we had to be partnered up. I couldn't imagine her with another guy.

"Lets walk around Ruka. Who knows, there might be a sale on pets" I said while turning to smirk at him while he blushed and nodded his head. All my thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I heard someone behind me say "Howalons! Howalons! Yay! Yay! Yay! Hehehe!" Suddenly I felt that figure behind me and trip over and fall on me. Right then. I was pissed.

"What the hell!" I yelped out when whoever it was landed on me in an odd position. I was about to give that person a glare they would never forget until crimson met auburn and I realised it was polka.

"Are you gonna make a habit out of this Polka?" I said half smirking half glaring and cold. She put her head up to say something. Her eyes wide in embarrassment.

"Waah! This keeps happening! Natsume you molester!" she said while blushing. I smirked.

"Last time I checked you were on ME so technically your the molester" I gave her a smug reply while smirking.

"Now guys don't argue!" said Ruka, slightly flushed at the image in front of him. The blackmailer took a photo of Ruka blushing while Anna and Nonoko giggled.

Mikan was about to retort to what I said when a random person walking by accidentally pushed Mikan down.

"Sorry!" the person said but their eyes widened when they saw what they did.

Me and Polka were kissing on the ground eyes widened and shocked. Her lips were warm.

* * *

**How was it? Review plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Hope you all liked the previous chapters! Keep reading! I will keep updating! ^-^**

**Heheheh! NatsumexMikan fluff in the future folks!**

* * *

_Flashback_

"Now guys don't argue!" said Ruka, slightly flushed at the image in front of him. The blackmailer took a photo of Ruka blushing while Anna and Nonoko giggled.

Mikan was about to retort to what I said when a random person walking by accidentally pushed Mikan down.

"Sorry!" the person said but their eyes widened when they saw what they did.

Me and Polka were kissing on the ground eyes widened and shocked. Her lips were warm.

* * *

**Mikan POV**

After I had tripped and fell on the perverted molester, I was trying to get up while he teased me! The monkey! That was until a random passerby knocked me into Natsume's lips!

I stayed shocked and didn't move but I ended up finding myself kissing back, eventually. His lips were soft and for some strange reason I liked the feeling of kissing him. It was gentle and yet, I was satisfied.

We stayed on the ground kissing until my Hotaru said with a stoic face expression ,"When are you guys going to finish with that? I already have enough pictures".

Me and Natsume both suddenly jerked away from each other and I found myself blushing wildly, not knowing what to say.

Natsume turned and forced a cold glare at Hotaru which made everyone shiver. "I'll take care of _that_, later" said Natsume coldly while gesturing to Hotaru's camera.

Swiftly, Natsume leaned towards my ear and whispered "Are you okay now Polka-the-Perv?" while smirking wildly.

"Who new you would be good at kissing?" said Natsume as he stood up leaving me on the ground as red as a tomato. "Huh! Natsume you-" I was about to continue till I heard something.

"Did. Natsume. Just. Say. Mikan. Good. At. Kissing?" said a scary voice from behind me. I could feel the dark aura come closer to me as if ready to attack.

"Ugh! Permy! Its not what you think! I _kissed_ him by _accident_!" I yelped as she tried to come closer to me. "You kissed my Natsume?"said Permy threateningly. Anna tried to restrain Permy, but Hotaru ended up hitting her in the head with her Baka gun.

Nonoko gave me her hand and helped me up. "Thanks Nonoko-chan!" I said with my face still pink from what happened before. I suddenly burst into tears.

"Now I'll never be a wife! Here! Hotaru can have my will! All I need is for you guys to put howalons on my grave! Waah! You perverted dude!" I yelled at Natsume while he chuckled. Wait! Natsume chuckling?

"Even after all of this you still..." said Natsume while looking down at me. I gave him a confused look, that made him smirk more. "Never mind... Come on Ruka. Lets go." said Natsume gesturing the other way while moving towards Ruka.

"Uh! Yeah! Sure Natsume, lets go!" said Ruka forcing a smile. Ruka's face was slightly flushed at what he just saw.

"Seeya... _Frills and lace_." said Natsume while having a tinge of pink on his sculpted face. While Natsume was walking off it took me a while to realise my panties weren't _'Frills and lace_'... I looked down at my chest and my top buttons were undone.

"Natsume you idiot. PERVERT! MOLESTER! STUPID BOY!" I schreiked at his strong back. He just turned to me and looked amused.

He suddenly turned to the guy that pushed my lips into his. "You creep. Watch where your walking!" he said while stalking up to him. I noticed his face didn't look familiar.

He had short, light green hair, was the same height as Natsume, innocent dark-green eyes, a flushed face and had a not bad build (well, not as good as Natsume's ;P ).

Natsume was about to burn that guy to crisp when I jumped up and went in front of him.

* * *

**Natsume POV**

I was about to burn that creep that made me kiss Mikan in public to a crisp when Polka, or should I say Frills and lace, jumped up to me and put out her arms protectively. She's _actually_ protecting that freak!

"Oi! Get out of the way, Polka!" I growled at her.

She winced for an unknown reason and said, "No! This guy probably did that by _accident_, Natsume! Don't be rude! You know you can't use your alice for the sake of it!"

I frowned and glared at her. "Sorry, you guys! You guys make a good couple! Heheheh!" said that guy while scratching his head and laughing nervously. To be honest, I forgave him after he said that. Because I knew me and Polka made a good couple. Not that I'd ever tell her that!

"_My_ Natsume does not make a good couple with Mikan!" said Permy glaring at him.

"Mikan. Lets go... this isn't going anywhere." said Hotaru grabbing Mikan.

"Oh yeah! Lets go get Howalons! Oh! Don't worry about it! Natsume always does perverted things to me!"said Mikan to the guy as I frowned at her.

He chuckled and said, "I'm new around here. I was a going to start tomorrow but the high school principal said I could spend my time in central town. My name is Michiru Wotorumi! Nice to meet you all! I'm a high school second year!"

Mikan's eyes widened with delight. That idiot, she always gets happy when people are nice to her. I didn't want to see her being friendly with other guys so I turned around and started walking away.

"Uh! Wait for me Natsume!"said Ruka rushing to my side.

"Do what you want guy and Polka" I said emotionless while walking away.

"Natsume! Thats rude! Come back!", she said with a pout. I wanted to kiss her again. Wait! Did I just think that? Wow! I really am getting perverted!

"Yeah Mikan. Lets go", said Hotaru pulling Mikan away. "See you Wotorumi-kun!"said Mikan while being dragged away.

"Uh! Well sorry, later!", said Michiru. Something about that guy made my blood boil.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Just when Natsume left with Ruka, Anna and Nonoko came to Mikan and Hotaru (Hotaru was dragging Mikan to the howalon stand where Anna and Nonoko were) and gave them both a box of howalons each.

"Sorry we left you with Natsume, Mikan! Back where you fell on him!", said Nonoko apologetically hanging her head. "Nah! Its okay! So what do we need to get for the café?" said Mikan while patting Nonoko on the shoulder with a howalon in her mouth.

"I have a list of things we need." Said Anna putting a sheet of paper in front of Mikan's face. "Awesome! Lets take care of this later though. We need to book a room for the café." said Mikan stretching her arms.

"Perm' took are of that. She got us a room and she managed to get costs for all of us" said Hotaru nonchalantly.

"Awesome! Lets go and shop for supplies then!", said Mikan turning away. "Lets go!" said Mikan excitedly.

* * *

**Heheheh! I am excited for the next chapter! ;) Please review and enjoy! MxN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Hope you all like the previous chapters! I felt creepy though! Hehehe! ^.^' **

**Live long dudes! And enjoy! ^_^**

**PS. I don't own Gakuen Alice! I just own the Character Michiru Wotorumi!**

**I will be doing one chapter per day peeps!**

* * *

_Flash back_

_"I have a list of things we need." Said Anna putting a sheet of paper in front of Mikan's face. "Awesome! Lets take care of this later though. We need to book a room for the café." said Mikan stretching her arms._

_"Perm took are of that. She got us a room and she managed to get costs for all of us" said Hotaru nonchalantly._

_"Awesome! Lets go and shop for supplies then!", said Mikan turning away. "Lets go!" said Mikan excitedly._

* * *

**Normal POV**

"So! What is first on the list of things to get?", said Mikan loudly.

"Actually Mikan. Nonoko and I were thinking... maybe it'd be best if we took care of the list. Hehe! We all know you have problems with being organised with this sorta thing. No offence! Plus we need you and Hotaru to pick up the cutlery, cups, etc from the 'Alice giftware shop'." said Anna while giving the order form that was attached to the list to Mikan.

"Oh... Well, sure! Its alright! But you owe me some of your cake!"said Mikan while tearing off with Hotaru towards the shop.

"Hehe! Mikan is so cute!", said Nonoko to Anna as they both giggled and walked away.

Meanwhile, Natsume was talking with Ruka while walking around. "Natsume. When are you going to ask Mikan to be your partner for the Alice festival café?" said Ruka eagerly as they stepped into a manga shop. Obviously buying Natsume new manga.

"Dunno... Why should I ask that Polka to be _my_ partner", said Natsume smugly, but he knew that he wanted to ask her. He thought that it would be best if he just waited and she'd eventually ask him because she wouldn't go with anyone else. Or that was his _theory_.

"Natsume... I know you want to be partnered up with her... Who knows! She might go with someone else", said Ruka with a worried face expression. Natsume was about to retort to what Ruka said, when they suddenly saw Michiru running towards them.

"Oh! Hi you two! Now that I've seen central town I have to go to meet the high school principal in his office. Do you know where the bus is?",he gasped out. Ruka was about to Reply to him but Natsume stopped him by cutting in and said, "Why should we tell you?".

He looked a little bit taken aback by what Natsume said and Michiru widened his emerald eyes.

"Uh! Ignore what Natsume said! He isn't in a good mood! The buses are next to the gate if you continue straight and turn right! Hope you like staying in Gakuen Alice!", said Ruka pushing Natsume behind him, while giving off a kind aura, fangirls around them immediately swooned.

"... Thanks, Ruka was it?", Ruka nodded, "Oh! Well then! Ja ne!" said Michiru while waving.

"Natsume! Why were you being so rude? You know that will get Mikan mad at you! You know how she gets bout being nice to new people!", Ruka sighed heavily then continued "I don't know what I'm going to do with you sometimes! Now looking at the time... we should be back in school soon do you have a mission tonight?".

"No I don't have any missions for the next few weeks. I don't know why though... Persona is up to something if you ask me", said Natsume with a distant look in his eyes.

They walked out of the store when Natsume put a book back. They were now out in the pathway.

"You don't have to worry about me so much Ruka. Lets go..." Natsume ruffled Ruka's hair then turned towards where the buses were and started walking with Ruka trailing close behind him.

* * *

**Mikan POV**

Me and Hotaru were still picking up the cutlery and stuff. I wonder where that kuro neko is. I still can't believe I enjoyed that kiss he gave me. Or at leads _Michiru_ gave me, technically. I took a cup out of the box in front of me which Hotaru was inspecting silently.

"Waah! These cups are so cute!", I said while looking down at the hand-crafted, ceramic, baby pink spotted cup, which I was turning delicately in my palm.

"Who knew Permy would be good at choosing this sorta of thing! Hehehe! Hotaru~! What do you think? I think its cute!", I said while putting it back in the large cardboard box with the other identical cups.

"These definitely are cute" said Hotaru emotionlessly. "Can you get the other spoons, forks and knifes too now thanks" said Hotaru emotionlessly to the old lady who was standing behind the counter.

"Sure. I will be back in a second then." said the old lady grinning distantly while walking towards the door behind her. I grinned back at her, though she didn't notice and I turned to Hotaru to see what she was fishing for in her bag. She pulled out her camera and I leaned towards her to get a better view.

The second I saw the pictures she was looking at I blushed furiously. She was looking at the pictures of me and Natsume kissing on the ground! I heard Hotaru start chuckling darkly, stroking the camera while muttering something I couldn't hear.

"Hotar~u~U! You said you would delete those pictures!" I whimpered, gazing at her while nudging her arm with my head. "Not a chance, Mikan. These babies are gonna make mama rich." She said with a glint in her eye. I was about to retort when suddenly the shop lady came back with two large boxes. She handed one to Hotaru and one to me.

"There you go! All set! Be careful with those though. They break easily but are perfect for café's", she said wit ha warm smile. I grinned back while Hotaru gave her a stoic face expression.

"Okay! Lets go back to school now Hotaru! We have what we need and I think its time to go back!", I said over the box.

She looked at me weirdly and emotionlessly said "Since when are you time-orientated?". I nervously laughed back at her and bid farewell to the lady at the counter. Then we left.

I was able to walk steadily for the first few seconds when we got outside, but I slowly started wobbling all over the place.

"Urgh! I think I am gonna f-fall!", I stuttered, trying to keep my balance while walking towards the bus. "Hold the box with _both_ hands Mikan." said Hotaru nonchalantly.

I suddenly found myself shuffling on my feet trying to walk straight. It was so heavy! I groaned.

"Why is this taking so _long_!", I said frustrated. I tried to stay on my feet but my feet suddenly gave way.

"Eek!" I cried out, when suddenly I felt a strong pair of arms around me and the box.I sighed in relief.

"Thankyou! You wouldn't believe how relieved I am!", I sighed while turning to see who helped me. I saw a pair of green orbs. It was Michiru-kun!

"Thanks Michiru-kun!", I said happily, giving him a warm smile while getting back on my feet. He blushed while Hotaru glared over protectively at him for some reason.

"Its okay! Do you need help with that box?", he asked worriedly looking at me and the box. I reassured him that I was fine, but he wasn't convinced.

He grabbed the box from me and gave me a toothy grin. I had to admit! He had such a cute grin! I grinned at him sheepishly while he sat next to me and Hotaru in a three-seater in the bus. He was really nice to talk to! But, for some reason Hotaru looked upset. I tried bringing her into our conversation about where he came from and she just gave a quick answer.

I found out that he came from the country and he was home schooled for all of his life! I found out that he has the water alice and he has a sibling in the school! I told him I was excited to meet his cousin and he said he would introduce me! I was so excited and I giggled.

I didn't notice the pair of crimson eyes that were jealously glaring at us.

* * *

**Hehehe! How was it? Good? No flames please! Thanks! (Hope it was okay lol! ^.^')**


	6. Chapter 6

**Waah! Hope everyone has enjoyed the previous chapters! Remember, one chapter will be done pretty much every day at the least!**

**MxN peeps! Please review!**

* * *

_Flash back_

_On the bus I found out that he came from the country and he was home schooled for all of his life! I found out that he has the water alice and he has a sibling in the school! I told him I was excited to meet his cousin and he said he would introduce me! I was so excited and I giggled._

_I didn't notice the pair of crimson eyes that were jealously glaring at us._

* * *

**Ruka POV**

Natsume and I started walking near the bus we heard a loud scream. It was a girl's voice, which sounded strangely familiar. Natsume's eyes widened. I glanced at him and gave him a confused look.

"Who's voice was that Natsume?", I asked curiously because I knew with his good hearing he knew who that was. He looked at the ground worriedly while muttering, "Polka's".

He suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the bus. I was shocked at what I saw. Hotaru was glaring like a mad woman while carrying a heavy box. Mikan was thanking Michiru about something while Michiru was blushing and holding another heavy cardboard box. Deep down inside, I was grinning evilly to know what Natsume would do.

I turned to look at Natsume's face. "Natsume. Are you alright?", I asked trying to act as innocent as possible. Trying to twinkle my eyes. When I looked at his eyes they looked clouded and he had a cold face expression.

"Yeah. Lets go already.", he said gruffly. It was evident to me that he was jealous! Call me a mean friend if you will but I was excited to see what would happen!

"Okay. Natsume", I said as we walked up to the bus after Mikan, Hotaru, Michiru and some other people. By the time we got inside there were no more seats available, but the ones behind Mikan. So what took are seats and Natsume rested his chin on his hand while frowning at Mikan, not tearing his eyes away. Of course Mikan didn't notice, but I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hn? What is it Ruka?", Natsume asked after I giggled. "Oh, nothing Natsume. So what about what we were talk about before, hm? Will you ask Mikan? I told you already that if you do I will ask Hotaru! Come on! Please? I remember you bugging me that I should ask Hotaru to something!", I whined while asking him.

He smirked and said, "Ruka... You do realise you have been calling her by that blackmailer by her _first_ name don't you?". I immediately started blushing.

"W-Well! Mikan calls you by your first name!", I retorted while turning tomato red. "Yeah, me and _every_ other guy in the world. That naïve idiot.", growled Natsume turning back to Mikan and glared as she let out a giggle to something Michiru was saying.

"So? You gonna ask her or not?", I said impatient. He keeps changing subject! I know he doesn't want to talk about it, but this is getting annoying!

"Well- We are here now.", said Natsume as we finally arrived back at school. I flicked my blonde locks out of my face and pouted at him. "Tell me Natsume!", I said angrily.

He ruffled my hair for probably about the 100th time and said emotionlessly, "Don't worry about it. Polka is probably gonna be going with someone else." I was shocked with his reply and the distant look in his eyes but decided not to say anything as everyone in the bus got up to leave.

* * *

**Hotaru POV**

I though I was gonna faint at Mikan's naïveté when she was talking with that Michiru person! He was flirting with her, it was so unbecoming! I wanted to hit him with my baka gun but refrained seeing Mikan enjoy talking with that country boy.

Geez! This boy is obviously likes Mikan! He is blushing like... -like Ruka after I have taken a photo of him! I mentally sighed when I realised this couldn't be helped. Who knows... this guy could give me a lot of money.

I noticed Natsume sitting behind us though. It seems he doesn't like Mikan talking with this guy either. I can't say its his fault either though. Michiru is too overfamiliar with Mikan, and besides... I'm pretty sure that in Natsume's opinion, Mikan belongs to 'him'.

I got woken up from my thoughts when Mikan said, "Come on Hotaru we are here!" while having a bright smile on her face.

"Idiot. I am coming, don't wait for me. There is some business I need to take care of." I said washing the cold look on my face and displaying an emotionless one.

"Oh... If your sure Hota~r~u! See you back inside!", said Mikan while running out of the bus with Michiru first. (They were the first people to leave the bus because the are sitting at the front of the bus. Once Ruka got up from his seat with a sightly flushed face for some reason, I asked him to meet me at my laboratory.

"Why do you want me to come, Imai-san?", hearing his words I immediately frown. "Since when have you started calling me by my last name?", I said stoically. He blushed.

"Oh! S-sorry- uh! Ima- I mean Hotaru-san!", He said quickly before leaving with Natsume. Natsume glared at me and I gave him a cold look as I finally left the bus.

Now things should turn much more _interesting_...

* * *

**Michiru POV**

"Well, see you around then Michiru-kun! You need to go meet up with the high school principal now to get the key to your dorm! Which reminds me! How many stars are you?", asked Mikan curiously while walking towards her dorm. I said I'd accompany her to her dorm.

I know I said she'd make a good couple with that buff rude guy earlier, but she's too nice to be with someone with such a dangerous temper and for some reason that guy gives me the chills.

Plus she's really cute with her auburn hair in two pigtails, a sunny smile, nice personality and a gorgeous face with a nice attitude. What normal guy wouldn't fall for her?

"I don't know how many stars I am, or my class for that matter. I hope I am in yours! I better leave now then! Thanks for everything Mikan", I said while giving her a sweet smile.

"But before I leave... what was that guy with raven hair from before's name?", I said trying to look innocent. She curled her shiny, pink lips and said, " Natsume Hyuuga!"

I smiled back at her. I have decided. I am not going to let that Hyuuga have her. If I must... I will take her from him.

"Well bye-bye! Hope to see you around!", I said waving to her as I made my way to the principal's office. I turned the corner and opened the door to the classrooms. I kept walking straight until I got to the high school principals room.

When I got there my little sister Wakako was already there waiting for me with the principal. She has shoulder-length, dark brown hair, brown eyes and freckles strewn all over her face. She was average looking and I love her heaps.

"Yo bro!", she said grinning at me sheepishly. "Now that both of you are here, I can say that Michiru is a three-star and you are in the dangerous ability class. You don't have to do missions though...", he said with a serious face expression.

"Okay.", I said giving him a smile.

"Your teacher for your normal lessons in a man named 'Narumi'." , he continued, "This man will lead you to your class tomorrow".

I nodded my head respectively at what he said and he placed the key in my palm. "What about my sis?", I asked curiously.

"She will be in the predisposition class and is a two star", said the man swiftly. I nodded once again and looked at her. She twirled a lock of her hair around her index finger.

"Seeing as you are both born in the same year, she will be in your class.", he spoke slowly and gave her, her key in her hand.

"Well I'll be seeing you both tomorrow!", said the man getting up and walking towards the door to open it for us. We bowed are heads and left the room to our dorms. When I got to my dorm though I started jabbing the key in the lock, when Hyuuga tapped my shoulder behind me and said,

"While your here Greenie. It'd be best to know not to mess when me.". Then he walked off. I shivered. This guy... is daunting... but he doesn't know what I'm capable of.

* * *

**How was it? Please review! / I will be doing one chap per day! Don't forget!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! One of my friends that acts like Natsume (but is more funny) was wondering if I could make Mikan sneeze in Natsume's mouth so at the end of my story in bold after I am gonna make that happen! XD It has nothing to do with the story don't freak out. XD Plus its gonna be at the end of the whole thing! Heheh! It will be written in script so don't worry! *Creepy moment***

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"Well I'll be seeing you both tomorrow!", said the man getting up and walking towards the door to open it for us. We bowed are heads and left the room to our dorms. When I got to my dorm though I started jabbing the key in the lock, when Hyuuga tapped my shoulder behind me and said,_

_"While your here Greenie, It'd be best to know not to mess when me.". Then he walked off._

* * *

**Natsume POV**

Damn it! Why was I so upset about Mikan giggling and talking with that Michiru guy! Am I really being jealous? I mentally sigh and pace around my room.

It frustrates me now that I don't have missions to be wasting my time on these sorta things. But I can't help it!

_My_ Mikan was being all 'friendly' with another guy! What do would you expect me to do? Be calm? Wrong! Huff! I am really frustrated right now! I swear, if I see-, "Natsume", said a sweet voice, gingerly coming from the door.

I groaned and said, "Hn?" I frowned at the half open door while sitting on my bed.

"Hey Natsume! Its me Mikan!", said Mikan stepping in, in a long, light pink polka dotted nightie, her hair down smiling widely while shuffling in her brown, bunny slippers. If she keeps acting cute I am going to kiss her. I threatened to no one in my head. Wow! I agree with her now, I am perverted!

"What do you want?", I spat out, frustrated from what had happened before. "Mou! Natsume~ You don't have to be rude!", she said while pouting cutely.

"Yeah, Yeah! Answer the question Frilly lace!", I said while smirking at her. "You perverted alien! Huff! Maybe I didn't need to come here after all! I was wondering if you'd be my partner for the cafe waitressing!", she said looking at me hopefully with wide eyes. What man in his right mind would decline her.

"Hn... Fine whatever now will you leave?", I said secretly rejoicing. She _finally_ asked me! Phew!

"Natsume~ you don't have to be a meany! Well, Thanks anyway... What were you doing an anyway?", She asked tilting her head to see if I was holding anything in my hands.

* * *

**Mikan POV**

Yay! I am glad Natsume said Yes to being my partner! But he doesn't have to be so mean! Why is it so distracting talking to him seeing his handsome smirking face and his sexy crimson eyes?! To be honest, I do think he is good looking! Who wouldn't? He has a perfect built too! I accidentally walked on him in the shower once, but I'm not a pervert!

I asked him what he was doing as I tilted my head trying to see what he was grasping in his hands.

"Hn?", he replied smirking. "Since when did you start wondering about what I was doing perverted Frills and lace?", he said making himself look smug. I tried looking angry while stomping up to him.

"Well excu~use me for wondering!", I said while poking my tongue at him. That made him smirk.

"And what do you mean by perverted? You're the one who took my panties on my first day at Gakuen Alice you meany!, I said while poking him on his strong, chest with my index finger, accusingly.

He smirked and walked to the door. He was walking off while I was talking to him?! "Natsume! Come back here while I am talking to you!", I yelled at him while he just responded with a casual, "Hn?".

This made me really mad. I ran towards him frustrated when suddenly my feet gave way as I tripped on an uneven floorboard in his room. "Eeek!", I yelled as his eyes widened when he turned around.

"Idiot!", he scolded as I felt his warm arms wrap around me. I gasped silently, blushing and not knowing what to do or say.

"Natsume...", I whispered softly, but loud enough for him to hear when I noticed he wasn't letting go of me. I liked the feeling of him holding me. His chest was so warm.

"Am I interrupting something?", said a voice which broke through my thoughts.

* * *

**Michiru POV**

I am still shocked at my room. What did Hyuuga mean by what he said? I know he is not in a relationship with her. That cheat! He is a playboy with all those fangirls around him and _still_ wants Mikan, even though he would probably break her heart!

I need to see him to make sure that he isn't in a relationship with her! I dropped my stuff on my couch and noticed a note left by the person I was probably sharing dorms with.

(On the note)

_Dear New Student! (Whoever this may be)_

_I am currently with a friend and will arrive before dinner. I will accompany you to the dining hall and I hope you enjoy your stay with me! WARNING: The right faucet doesn't work in the bathroom! _

_From Ruka Nogi_

Hey! Wasn't Nogi the guy I met at central town? Awesome! I can ask him for advice about Mikan but he looks close with Natsume... Who cares!

I strode confidently to Hyuuga's room. It wasn't too hard to find because I saw the 'special star' dorms as I was coming here. I turned the corner to his dorm to see him and Mikan hugging outside his room with the door open. That freak! I thought as I broke the silence by saying, "Am I interrupting something".

Mikan's face turned to me with shocked, wide eyes. She looked too cute and Hyuuga glared at me.

Mikan blushed heavily and started stuttering to me while she pulled away from him.

"So-Sorry Michiru-kun! I k-kinda almost fell and Nat-natsume caught me you se-ee?", She said while bowing, "I am really sorry about this!", she apologised as I chuckled.

She looked up at me shocked by me chucking but smiled warmly at me. "What is it Michiru-kun?", she said tilting her head.

"Sorry Sakura-san! I was just thinking about how cute you were!", I said while she blushed more. I smiled at her and Natsume glared at me.

"What do you want greenie?", Natsume asked rudely. I smirked very slightly while turning my head to him so that only he could see and said, "Just going for a walk.".

He looked at me disbelievingly while Mikan seemed to believe me as her eyes stated to sparkle.

"You also like to walk around the dorms? Hotaru said that I was stupid for liking to do that. I was sad when I asked everyone else if they did and they said 'no'. I am so glad that someone else likes to, too! Se~e Natsume! I told you someone out there also did!", she said while trying to look smug while looking at him. His anger seemed to have washed away as he looked at her amused, but quickly flashed a glare at me.

"Sakura-san? Would you like to come with me for a walk around the dorms if you like to sometime?", I asked while smiling. I had never had a girlfriend before because I had never found the right girl and now that I had found Mikan... there was no way I was going to let her go.

She smiled and nodded her head cutely. "Sure! That would be awesome! I need to go back to my dorm now to talk to Anna and Nonoko-chan now! Ja!", she said as I smiled at her.

Natsume gave me a cold look and turned around back into his dorm. This was going to be an interesting stay at Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading! Please review! No flames! Thanks! /**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone! Sorry I haven't been able to post up the next chapter... ^.^' Hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Thanks! Review please!**

**Hotaru: BAKA BAKA BAKA! *Bullets slam into my face***

**Jar of Jam: Sorry... *faints***

**Mikan: What going on Hotaru?**

***Slams Mikan with baka gun***

**Hotaru: Keep reading folks... *turns and walks away***

* * *

_Flash back_

_"Sakura-san? Would you like to come with me for a walk around the dorms if you like to sometime?", I asked while smiling. I had never had a girlfriend before because I had never found the right girl and now that I had found Mikan... there was no way I was going to let her go._

_She smiled and nodded her head cutely. "Sure! That would be awesome! I need to go back to my dorm now to talk to Anna and Nonoko-chan now! Ja!", she said as I smiled at her._

_Natsume gave me a cold look and turned around back into his dorm. This was going to be an interesting stay at Gakuen Alice._

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mikan was running in the hallway, stumbling as she tried to put all of her things in her bag at the same time.

"I'm late! I'm late! Jin-jin is going to ki~ill me!", she said with her eye twitching. She finally pulled the door open and opened the door to find that there was no teacher in the classroom.

"Good Morning everyone!", said Mikan loudly.

Everyone was fooling around and Natsume was sitting reading his manga at the back of the classroom. He glanced at Mikan's confused face and inwardly grinned. 'She looks so cute', thought Natsume. Koko giggled from his seat hearing this but decided to keep his mouth quiet.

Yuu walked up to Mikan as Mikan said, "Whats wrong Mikan? If your wondering why Jinno-sensei isn't here, its because Narumi-sensei is coming in this morning. None of us are sure why though..."

Mikan nodded her head as though she understood and walked to her desk, her face looked in deep thought.

From underneath his manga, Natsume kept glancing at Mikan. 'Idiot', thought Natsume.

Suddenly the door burst open with Narumi twirling in with another person next to him.

"Good morning fellow students! This here next to me is Wotorumi Michiru! His partner is his sister who transferred here last week! Wakako-san!", most people turned and gave her shocked face expressions that she had a brother.

"Hello everyone! I hope that you can all look after me!", said Michiru while flashing a smile as most of the girls in the class swooned. Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Now class! I see you have decided to do a café!I need some volunteers that could pick up a few round tables for us from the Special Ability class. Any volunteers?", asked Narumi as Yuu, Nonoko and Mikan put up their hands.

"Any more people?", asked Narumi brightly. "I wouldn't mind helping!", said Michiru from next to Narumi. Natsume glared at him but he didn't seem to notice.

"Great! You four can go to pick up the tables, while the rest of the class gets the menu sorted! You wouldn't mind organising that, would you Anna-chan?", asked Narumi as Anna nodded.

"We'll pick up the tables! Ja!", said Mikan brightly as she went out of the room.

'Stupid girl..', thought Natsume in his head.

* * *

**Nonoko POV**

We walked to the Special Ability class and Michiru and Mikan were chatting the whole way! I wonder how Natsume would react to this! Heheh!

"Tsubasa-sempai!", said Mikan running up and hugging Tsubasa. Michiru looked dumbfounded.

"Thats Tsubasa-_sensei_ now Mikan!", said Tsubasa patting her head as she smiled even brighter.

"We need to borrow foldable round tables. Could you lend us a few for the alice festival?", said Yuu stepping forward, his shinning brown eyes looked really warm as he smiled. I know Anna likes him, But I think I have feelings for him too.

"Sure! We keep them over there.", said Tsubasa while gesturing to the brown cupboard behind him. I walked up to it and grabbed two. They were really heavy! I thought my arms would fall off!

"Waah these are heavy!", said Mikan, grunting as she picked one up. Michiru chuckled and grabbed the end of the one she was carrying.

"Ah! Thanks Michiru-kun!", said Mikan happily. He blushed a bit. as he pick up another table.

Yuu picked up two as we walked out of the door. Mikan quickly thanked Tsubasa and we walked back up to our class. I was shocked at how strong Michiru was! He could pick up a couple of tables while occasionally holding up Mikan's. I gigged again.

"Hm? Whats so funny Nonoko-chan?", asked Mikan tilting her head. I said "oh nothing!". She shrugged and opened the door to the classroom. I gasped.

The cutlery was opened in the boxes, the person with the rainbow alice was making a rainbow above our heads, everyone's partners were listed on the board and what everyone had to arrange was also on the board.

_(on the board)_

_Waitresses and Waiters (couples)_

_Mikan and Natsume_

_Anna and Yuu_

_Koko and Sumire_

_Hotaru and Ruka_

_Wakako and Mochiage_

_Nonoko and Mochu_

_Table arrangers (sets up cutlery before opening_

_Sumire, Anna, Yuri and Nobara_

_Background to set mood will be made by Yuu_

_Quiz about your lover will be at the end and will be written up by Imai Hotaru_

They had organised a lot while we had left. I felt excited and I could tell Mikan was too.

"Waah! Sugoi! They planned everything!", said Mikan turning to me as I smiled in reply. Natsume, hearing Mikan's voice turned his head around to see her from where he was sitting.

* * *

**Natsume POV**

Baka. Whats Mikan so awed about now? And why does she keep hanging around that greenie?!

Perms walked up to Mikan and said, "Now that we've got most things organised, I need you and Nonoko to decide on the clothing for the couples that are waitressing."

"Yuu is doing the illusions in the background for couples to enjoy!", said Permy turning to Yuu. Just as I was about to get up and walk out of the class room, the bell rung signalling that it was break now. They had all been at it since morning so now everyone can relax. The alice festival is in a week after all.

I turned to Ruka and said, "Come on Ruka lets go."

I got up from where I was sitting and I walked closer to polka. I leaned forward and she took a step back, looking a bit shocked at what I was doing and she blushed. I moved close to her ear, she shivered and I said, "Later, Frills and Lace.." She blushed harder and yelled out,"Perverted Molester!" I chuckled softly so that no one could hear me and walked away.

Mikan better chose good clothes to wear for the alice festival. I am not going to wear pink.

* * *

**Well hoped you all liked it! / Review please! No flames please~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woohoo! So sooory! I've been a bum and haven't been updating! ^.^' Here is the next chapter! The Alice Festival is gonna be the next chapter! **

**Hotaru: Baka! *slams with baka gun***

**Ruka: *sweatdropping***

**Hotaru: Gakuen Alice is by Higuchi Tachibana**

**Ruka: Uh... Keep reading... O.O**

* * *

**Flashback**

_I turned to Ruka and said, "Come on Ruka lets go."_

_I got up from where I was sitting and I walked closer to polka. I leaned forward and she took a step back, looking a bit shocked at what I was doing and she blushed. I moved close to her ear, she shivered and I said, "Later, Frills and Lace.." She blushed harder and yelled out,"Perverted Molester!" I chuckled softly so that no one could hear me and walked away._

_Mikan better chose good clothes to wear for the alice festival. I am not going to wear pink._

* * *

**Hotaru POV**_  
_

Finally, all the preparations for our Last Alice festival is almost complete. Well, I _did_ say _almost_. Mikan still hasn't arranged for what we have to wear. I've suggested her to ask someone else to get our costumes ready but she stupidly refused with a goofy grin on her face. I wonder what she is planning... I have thoughts of getting one of my robots to check on her but then I change my mind.

She better not forget costumes. *evil glint*

The start of the Alice festival is tomorrow. After I talked to Ruka the other day, he has been blushing when he comes near me...

**Flashback**

_"Hey Ruka", I said emotionlessly. "Uh! He-Hello! Hotaru-san!", Ruka said blushing furiously. I want to take a picture of him, but I refrain._

_We were standing in my lab. Ruka had a crimson blush colouring his face. Hmmm... I've never noticed how tall and well built he actually is before._

_"I wanted to ask you a favour. I can pay you if you want ", I said stoically._

_"Uh-huh?! Oh- There's no need for you to pay me! Wh-What is it Hotaru?", He asked tilting his head, letting his bangs brush his forehead._

_I feel my heart thump loudly._

_"...", I stayed silent. "Ho-Hotaru?", Ruka said worriedly while looking at my face. I looked into his glimmering, pale aqua orbs and began to speak. Why am I reacting like this?_

_"I need a partner to waitress with. Permy told me I needed one for the Lovers Paradise and I agreed. She's willing to pay me. Partner up with me Ruka.", I said sounding as emotionless as I could be, trying to avert my eyes from his._

_"Sure! I-I'd love to!", Ruka said flashing me a 1000 watt smile. I felt my tummy tie up in knots._

_"Well. If thats settled... Ja ne.", I said turning away. _

_"Ja! Hotaru!"._

_He didn't say 'san'._

**End of Flashback**

Its not only Ruka that has been acting weird though... Natsume, Mikan and the new Michiru guy have been weird too...

I may be partnered with Ruka for the 'Lovers Paradise'. But I need a partner for the Last dance.

I sigh heavily while walking towards my lab. We don't have school till the Alice Festival is over, so I am allowed to go to my lab and work on an invention.

"O~oh, Ruka! Be _my_ partner for the last dance!". I hear a sugary voice break the silence.

I stop in my tracks.

"No~ choose me!".

"No! Me!".

I turn and see Ruka backed against a wall with fan girls surrounding him. Where was Natsume? He usually chases them away!

"N-No! I'm sorry but I'm not going to be dancing in the last dance!", I heard him say quickly.

"Aww! Pweease?!", said some slut with curly fake blonde hair while moving closer to him while tracing his chest with a manicured nail.

I felt my blood boil as I take out my baka gun and shoot her with it loaded 10x extra. She screamed loudly while being flung away from him. He moved his eyes to me. I felt my heart thump very hard again.

The rest of his fan-girls turned to face me, glares from every one of them. "What are you trying to do?!", one said taking a step closer to me. I shot her too and she fell to the ground.

The girls gasped and looked at me even more upset.

"Hmph! Its not like _you're_ partnered with him for the last dance!", said a quite average looking girl with short brown hair. Her brown eyes looked at me furiously.

Where had I seen those eyes before?

I walked towards her calmly and she took at step back. I stuck out my hand to the side and grabbed Ruka's collar.

"We are dancing together.", I said stoically only inches from her face. I felt her breath against my nose.** (I have the urge to make them kiss. XD. Jokes!) **

She suddenly looked into my eyes and started to blush.

"What is your name?", asked the girl.

"Give me 100 yen first", I said as she passed my the cash. Ruka sweat dropped.

"Hotaru Imai... Your name?", I muttered.

"Wakako Wotorumi! I-Its a pleasure to meet you!", she said bowing lowly while blushing brighter.

_"What the f*** is she blushing for? And WTF did I just say?!", I thought._

"Hn? There is no more need for me to waste my time. Ja.", I said pulling the now bright red Ruka along with me. He didn't squirm around but went along with me. I heard uproar behind us but I couldn't care less.

Once we entered my lab I let go of him. One of my robots closed the door.

"Hotaru? Where you serious about us being partnered together?", he said loudly, with a desperate look in his eyes.

I looked at him and said, "Do you have any problem with that?".

"U-Uh- No! But, I don't want you to force yourself to do anything!", he said worriedly while looking into my eyes for a reaction.

"I'm Hotaru Imai. I do what I _want_ to do."

* * *

**Mikan POV**

"Waah! Isn't it fun walking around the dorms Michiru-kun?", I said brightly while sending him a wide smile showing my white pearls. I was wearing a plain white dress that seemed to cling to me and I had Hotaru's panda headset around my neck. This is usually fun... I mean!- It _is_ fun, but I keep thinking of Natsume...

"Yes! Of course it is Mikan-chan.", he said smiling sweetly at me which I immediately grinned back to.

We walked up a flight of stairs to the attic of the dorms. In there was a small room.

"This is the no star room which I used to be in!" I said gesturing to it he looked around in response.

After the no star room, I showed him the one star, two star, three star and lastly we came to the special star dorms.

"We only have a few people in these dorms!", I said.

"Yeah… Like that Hyuuga guy…" he seethed through his teeth but I didn't notice.

"Yep! Natsume is in here too!", I exclaimed happily. He looked like he was about to respond when I cut in and said "Bye Michiru-kun! Sorry but I have to go and meet Hotaru in her dorm now! I can feel the panda headset she gave me, vibrating!".

"Oh! That's okay Mikan! I'll catch you some other time then!", he said cheerfully.

"Okay! Ja!"

Hotaru was probably going to question me about the costumes for the 'Lovers Paradise'.

I turned my back on him as he waved, and ran to Hotaru's lab.

* * *

**Michiru POV**

I saw Mikan's head bob away into the distance. When she was finally out of sight I turned around.

"You can come out now Hyuuga. Mikan is gone and I _have_ noticed you following us.", I bit out.

_Thud! _Natsume landed from the ceiling. Staring at me.

"Hn. You've got good senses. What class are you meant to be in?", he said turning to me. Hmm… He looks strong. He could be a difficult opponent.

"Dangerous Ability", I responded. He quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really?", he said stalking towards me.

"I believe your alice is water right?", he said continuing, "Your sis' came a week ago right? How interesting…", he said while smirking. _What a snarky brat_.

"Yeah.. Her name is Wakako.", I said suddenly feeling overprotective of her.

_Speak of the devil. _She suddenly came running towards me from inside Natsume's room. What the hell?!

"Brother! I was talking to Hyuuga-san before and now I am sure of my feelings!", she said with her eyes sparkling. She had told me before that she had feelings for Natsume's best friend and my roommate Ruka Nogi. But something tells me this isn't about him.

"Go on sweetie." I said. I have a weakness for my sis throughout everything.

"I realize! I don't have feelings for Nogi-kun anymore! My heart has been taken by the lovely Imai-san!", She said loudly. _Who was that?!_

"Subaru?", Natsume said suddenly quirking an eyebrow.

"Nope! The lovely and gorgeous…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HOTARU IMAI!", she exclaimed, hearts in her eyes. Both Natsume and I fell to the ground anime style. "I was shocked at how I reacted to her beauty and calmness at first! I never new I was like _that!_ But I proudly accept it!", she continued loudly.

I remained on the ground not moving. My sister is in love with…

Ugh! This is getting weird!

* * *

**Heheheh! I had fun with this! I don't know what my inspiration was... ^.^' **

**Like it? Hate it? Want longer/shorter chapters?**

**Please Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Heheheh**_!** I am getting weird now. I don't know what my inspiration for the past chapter was...^.^'**

**If you've liked the chapters so far, please review or fav!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to you Inu... You know who I mean... If you are reading this I am sorry.**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice, only Michiru Wotorumi!**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_HOTARU IMAI!", she exclaimed, hearts in her eyes. Both Natsume and I fell to the ground anime style. "I was shocked at how I reacted to her beauty and calmness at first! I never new I was like that! But I proudly accept it!", she continued loudly._

_I remained on the ground not moving. My sister is in love with…_

_Ugh! This is getting weird!_

* * *

**Mikan POV**

Yay! Its the first day of the Alice festival and I'm already so excited for our 'Lovers Paradise' to start! We are opening our café tomorrow! So we get this entire day to look at the other classes and year level's stalls! Including the elementary and middle school divisions! **(A/N:Yeah they are now in The High School Division~)** We have just arrived~! I unfortunately took some time getting ready for today but hopefully it should be still exciting! I finished the uniforms for the Lovers Paradise too! I hope everyone likes them...

"I'm so excited to see the younger years's stalls! Aren't you excited Hotaru?", I said excitedly to Hotaru. I was wearing a light pink, summer dress that was at knee-hight with long white stockings and my hair in two ribbons with plain white flats. Hotaru was wearing a purple top with a black cardigan, a long black skirt and simple black flats.

I haven't seen Natsume today... I also haven't seen Ruka-pyon... I hope they are doing okay! Maybe Natsume got called in to do a mission? I hope not. He has been so healthy nowadays because Persona hasn't been calling him for them... I suddenly cringed at the thought of Natsume going back on those missions... _And because of his alice he might..._

"If its Hyuuga and the bunny-guy thats bugging you they have gone with Koko to see the 'Water show' which the elementary school, special ability class is running. Ruka has told me to meet them there... Wanna come along?", said Hotaru turning to hear my reaction.

"The special ability class is running it? I wanna see~! If its from the elementary class then Tsubasa sempai will be there!", I replied, twirling around then turning to face her. A small smile appeared on her face as she nodded her head. I grinned excitedly.

"So lets go!", I said beginning to walk.

"Wrong direction. Baka.", Hotaru said nudging me the opposite direction.

"Oops~! My bad!", I said scratching the back of my head and turning to face her.

"C'mon baka... We have no time to dawdle when the show is going to start soon.", said Hotaru.

"Okay~ Okay~ Lets go!", I said skipping behind her. This should be fun!

* * *

**Ruka POV**

Natsume, Koko and I had been circling around the elementary school area for a while now. I aked Koko where it would be nice to meet up with Hotaru and Mikan and he said that we should go and see the 'Water show' that Tsubasa-sempai's class is putting on. Natsume agreed after he found out that Wotorumi was chatting with Mikan about it.

Recently Natsume had been getting ticked off every time Mikan even goes near Wotorumi-kun. Natsume usually got only a tad pissed off but recently he is getting upset over ever small gesture that guy makes. I can tell something interesting is going to happen! I told Hotaru that I would meet her today somewhere so thats why we are going to the 'Water show'. We are kinda lost now though...

"Oi, Ruka you're spacing out again.", said Natsume irritably next to me. Natsume was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans, a black hoodie and a pale grey tshirt.

"Sorry Natsume! I was just thinking that we've been walking in circles. Do you want me to call Hotaru and ask where it is?", I said while turning to smile at him. I was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a baby green t-shirt.

"Yeah-yeah Natsume! Or else we'll be forever walking around and we'll miss the show!", said Koko jumping up and down behind me. He was wearing a pair of brown baggy jeans and a black and white striped shirt.

Natsume flicked his head around and grunted, "Do what you want.",he said as he turned to face us before he turned around and continued walking.

"Wait for us!", yelled Koko as we ran behind Natsume. I chuckled to myself as I dialed Hotaru's number.

* * *

**Natsume POV**

Tsk... That Wotorumi... I could just snap his head off with the way he prances around the place following Mikan. Even HOTARU doesn't like him! Mikan deserves way better than a guy like that! **(A/N: Overprotective much Natsu~! :p)** I wonder what star he is... was it 3? I don't know... all I know is that he is in the dangerous ability class and he has an... _interesting_ younger sister... I wonder where Mikan is...

Koko and I have are walking forward with Ruka on the phone behind us, asking for directions from Hotaru.

Koko leaned towards my ear and whispered, "How long do you think he will be on the phone?". I shrugged, when suddenly I heard a _'beep_!' then a _'click_!' sound.

"Okay! I know where to go!", said Ruka with a large grin on his face.

"Hn?", I asked.

"We continue walking straight untill we reach the Latent Ability Class then we turn left and then right!", answered Ruka as he came next to me and began leading us.

We started walking in silence and we could hear people laughing, giggling and chatting all around us. I was taking in the silence between us with none of that annoying chatter that Mikan's... _beautiful_ lips always seem to bring around me. Mikan is_ my _sunshine... and I don't want that Greenie to fuck around with her...

"I was wondering, Natsume. Ruka~! Who're you dancing with in the last dance?", said Koko turning to the both of us with a wink. I glared at , with the rush to organise the 'Lovers Paradise' I hadn't thought about the Last dance... Oh great... the Last Dance...

"I'm going with...", Ruka started blushing with a bright scarlet colour sprayed across his face, "-wi-with Hotaru!", continued Ruka, his orbs looking determined while turning to us. My eyebrows unconsciously raise while my eyes widen, a smirk graces my face as I ruffle his hair **(A/N: Yet again!) **.

"Wow! Thats an improvement Ruka!", said Koko loudly patting him on the back. "Now what about you Natsume? Are you going with Mikan?", asked Koko grinning like a Cheshire cat. I glare at him.

"He hasn't asked her yet~", answered Ruka turning to wink at me. Both of them chuckled loudly.

"Why do I have to ask that Polka dots? Its her buisness who she wants to dance with for the Last dance.", I say turning my head away from them. They both look at each other.

"And besides, she probably wants to take that Michiru guy...", I say frowning to myself.

"I don't know Natsume. I thought she wanted to take you.", said Koko stretching and folding his arms behind his head.

"...", I didn't respond. But she wants to take me?! _Yay! _I secretly rejoiced in my head.

Koko chuckled and said ,_'I'm glad you're happy about that Natsume'. _Damn! I forgot he was a mind reader for a minute. But my next thoughts shut him up.

"We are at the Latent Ability class! Now we have to turn..", Ruka stopped mid-sentence as straight in front of us, was Michiru.

"Hey.", said Michiru. "Where are you guys going?", he said turning to smile at me.

I clenched my fists.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Sorry about the delay! Remember to R&R! I'm going to update regularly! But I also have a question for you all:**

_**Do I add Luna? **_**- I'm not sure... I want to spice things up but yeah... :D**

**Love it?/Hate it? Plz let me know! :p**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
